Snape's Secret
by Punk2Pink
Summary: Snape is hiding something and Harry and his friends will stop at nothing to find out what.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter or anything related to it!

Chapter 1

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Weasley's comfy living room

going over their Hogwarts schedules they all groaned in unison. Their

7th year at Hogwarts would be starting in tomorrow and their first

class was Defense against the dark arts with Professor Snape. "That

greasy git, Ron muttered under his breath. There wasn't anymore time

for complaining though. Mrs. Weasly had coming running downstairs

Shouting,

"IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING GO TO SLEEP!".

So the group quickly shuffled upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning was filled with Mrs. Wealey's stress and the

smell of her cooking.

"Smells brilliant mum", Ron had said.

As he, Harry, and Hermione sprinted down the stairs carrying their things.

"Yes yes I know", Mrs. Weasley had said frantically, "Now go get in

the Ministry car!".

Once everyone arrived at King's Cross Station on platform nine and three quarters and had quickly been rushed onto the Hogwarts express by Mrs. Weasley Harry began to discussed the new school year with Ron and Hermione. "It would be fine if that git Snape wasn't teaching the dark arts", Ron said bitterly.

"I have to agree with Ron", Hermione said.

"Yea" said Harry.

Once everyone was safely inside the great hall after a long quiet journey to Hogwarts the sorting began. The hat, of course, began with a song:

_Come one, Come all! Welcome all students! _

_My tune with sure bring you joy!_

_This year I'm sure will be full of surprises for everyone _

_Even the wisest._

_Now come place me on your heads and you will learn in where you belong!_

_Will it be Gryffindor for the bravest?_

_Slytherin for the cunning?_

_Ravenclaw for the smartest? _

_Or Hufflepuff for the hard working?_

"That hat's mental", Ron said simply.

"Oh Ron leave the old hat alone", Hermione scolded.

The sorting ceremony went quickly from Livy Aberson to Carl Zilicone and Dumbledore soon began his speech.

"Welcome students! I am so overjoyed to see all of your bright young faces! I hope that your time at Hogwarts is both enjoyable and educational. Please remember that the Forbidden forest is off limits along with other areas, the complete list is outside of the Great Hall along with Mr. Filch's list of rules. Now please enjoy your meals!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The entire Great Hall was filled with the sound of talking, eating, and laughter. But Harry couldn't help but notice that Professor Snape wasn't in his usual seat at the staff table, or anywhere in the Great Hall. He brought up this point to Ron and Hermione who also seemed a bit disturbed by this fact.

"Let's look for him after the feast", Hermione said.

So when the feast was over and everyone was dismissed Hermione, Ron, and Harry all headed in the opposite direction of the crowed of students exiting the hall.

"Where could he be?", Hermione said a bit annoyed after half an hour of searching.

"Wait be quiet do you hear that?", Harry said.

Not to far away there was a very quiet sound coming from a classroom about twenty feet away from the group. Not daring to peak in they put their ear to the door of the room and listened intently.

"You should stay Dumbledore wont mind, Snape's voice said."

"That would be lovely but I must go, a female voice said sorrowfully."

"Why?, Snape inquired."

"Because I don't want to be involved in all of this, I hate it!"

Suddenly the unknown female had become angry and was beginning to leave the room. Quickly Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione to hide behind a nearby staircase.

The unknown female came out of the room and quickly headed down the hall. Harry noted that she was tall, wearing heavy dress robes, had brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and was absolutely gorgeous.

"Nara!", Snape called coldly as he watched her walk down the hall.

"Wow", whispered Ron.

"Let's get back to the common room", Harry said quickly.

When the group arrived they were all quite confused.

"Who was she?", Hermione asked.

"Why was she here?", Harry said puzzled.

"What was she?", Ron said dreamily.

"What do you mean Ron?", Harry asked.

"Oh come on mate that women was definitely half veela!"

"That could be true but it doesn't answer our question of why she was with Snape", Hermione said.

"Maybe we'll think of something later but right now all I want to do is sleep", Ron said with a yawn.

So everyone headed to bed their heads filled with puzzling questions about what they had just witnessed.

The morning began with defense against the dark arts. Usually Ron, Harry, and Hermione would have been dreading the class but all three of them were very excited. Waiting to see if there would be any trace of women who's name was apparently Nara.

As the three friends entered the classroom that Snape and Nara had been in the night before Draco Malfoy yelled to Harry,

"I see you're still hanging out with the brain and the brainless Potter!".

Harry ignored him and immediately started looking for signs of Nara. But there wasn't anything to be found. Harry really wasn't sure what he was looking for anyway. There wouldn't be a big book about Nara's life story sitting on a table ready for him to open and discover who she was. Soon the class began with Snape's long speech about the dark arts. When it was finally finished the students were instructed to do book work completely silently.

"This is going to be an awful class!", Ron groaned.

"Silence Weasley or you're going to have detention for a month!", Snape snapped.

When the class was finally over Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed hidden behind the door to see if Snape would do anything Nara related but were disappointed. The only information they received was if they hid behind Snape's door again they would all receive tipple detention from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry! Harry!", Ron and Hermione called as they ran down the rows of tables in the great hall towards Him.

"What is it?", Harry asked curiously.

"Harry you won't believe what we saw!", Ron said out of breath.

"We were walking past Snape's classroom and Dumbledore was there talking to Snape!, said Hermione.

"So?", Harry wasn't seeing any point in this.

" It sounded like they were talking about that Nara lady!", Ron said.

"What were they saying?", Harry asked eagerly, now interested.

"Snape kept saying she was somewhere in the castle but he didn't know where and Dumbledore kept telling him to go look for her!", Hermione explained.

"This is getting stranger by the second!", Harry said.

The rest of the week went by slowly without any word of Nara. Harry was so curious as to who she was he, Ron, and Hermione would stay up for hours debating on who she could be.

"Snape's daughter?", Ron had once said.

"No Snape's not married!", Hermione interjected.

"Another deatheater?" Harry suggested.

"Dumbledore wouldn't seem ok with a deatheater at Hogwarts". Hermione said sounding exasperated.

"That's it I'm sick of waiting around for something to happen tomorrow we're going to search Snape's office", Harry said.

"You're mental!", said Ron in alarm.

"Harry do you realize how much trouble we'll get into if we're caught?", Hermione said sounding absolutely horrified.

"This women could have something to do with Voldemort!", said Harry.

"Fine Harry but if we get caught I'm never going to forgive you", said Hermione.

"Ok mate but please bring your cloak", said Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He next night the trio of friends met in the common room and without a sound threw on Harry's invisibility cloak and walked to Snape's office. Harry gently pushed open the door and walked inside. It was filled with walls of books and a small fireplace sat behind a large old looking desk and a tattered arm chair.

"Start searching", Harry said in a bit of a whisper.

And with that the search began. While Hermione searched the bookshelves and Ron the fireplace Harry began searching Snape's desk. There were three drawers on either side of the desk that Harry thought looked like a good place to keep all your secrets. The first two drawers were full of papers that all had to do with the dark arts, the next drawers had nothing but blank paper inside them, the last two drawers though were filled with secrets. Harry found a picture of Nara in one. Though she looked younger Harry could tell it was her from her blue eyes. She was smiling brightly and was sitting on a bench in what looked like a park. Harry examined the picture closer but saw nothing else to indicate that Snape was nearby when the picture was taken. The next drawer had a letter inside of it that read,

_Dear Severus,_

_Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! You finally got that teaching job you wanted so baldly. Even though it's going to be lonely here without you I'm glad that you're pursuing your dreams! Last week was one of the best weeks of my life all because of you. You're so amazing Severus you're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

_-Nara_

The letter was so shocking Harry almost fell over. Nara was Snape's friend! It seemed impossible! Nara seemed like such a nice person how could she ever be friends with Snape? After showing Ron and Hermione the letter they all sat in silence, thinking until Hermine looked up and said.

"This is so shocking".

"Yeah it seemed like she hated him", Ron said.

"Well we need to find her and fast, I want answers" Harry said.

So they hurried through the school in search of Nara and some answers. Finally after at least an hour of searching voices coming from an unused classroom were heard.

"You gave us all quite a scare Nara", Dumbledore's voice said.

"I'm sorry I was just angry", Nara's voice said.

"Clearly", Snape said curtly.

"I told you I was sorry would you just get over it!" ,Nara said now angry.

"I'm going to leave now", Dumbledore said in his wise voice.

Dumbledore's footsteps echoed down the hall as he left the room and began heading towards his office.

"Are you angry with me?", Nara said sadly.

"No", Snape answered simply.

"Good", said Nara.

"Just please don't run away again", Snape said.

"Ok", Nara answered.

The next few minutes were filled will silence. Then Nara left the room and began walking down the hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed. When she reached her room Nara opened the door and began to close it. The group quickly snuck in and stood in the corner of the room. It was a simple room. A bed, nightstand, lamp, mirror, closet, and dresser were all that it contained. Nara brushed her hair and then laid down on the bed, already in pajamas. She then took out what looked like a Diary and began to write in it. It didn't take long before her eyes drooped and she'd fallen fast asleep, the diary resting on her chin. Harry motioned for them to leave and so the group headed back into their common room to tired to discuss the events of the night.


End file.
